


Oxbridge

by Andixa



Series: Collected Sherlock drabbles and headcanon [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andixa/pseuds/Andixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course he studied at-- wait, no, I could’ve sworn he went to Oxford. Why do I think he went to Oxford?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oxbridge

“Cambridge,” Lestrade huffed. “No surprise there.”

“Of course he studied at-- wait, no, I could’ve sworn he went to Oxford. Why do I think he went to Oxford?”

“No clue,” he slid the file around to face John, “but that’s what it says. Cambridge. Not much difference when it comes down to it, is there?”

Sherlock’s MI5 record was over three inches thick, much of it -- but not all -- heavily redacted. It would need to be transferred to an accordion folder after this; Magnussen was an _extremely_ high-profile murder victim, and the contents of Mycroft’s laptop had been _extremely_ classified.

“But I _know_ he went to Oxford. The file can’t be right.”

“It must be, unless he broke into the archives. Not that I’d put it past him, mind, but I don’t think he’d be interested in his own file.”

“Hold on, I’m calling his brother. It’ll drive me mad if I don’t figure this out-- Mycroft? Yeah, hi, I’m with Lestrade. Don’t say anything too confidential, we’re at a pub.”

“Ah,” replied a tinny voice, “celebrating your wife’s freedom, I imagine. You’ll forgive me if I don’t offer my congratulations, given the circumstances.”

“Celebrating Sherlock’s return, actually. If you can call it a return. And catching Greg up. Um, how’s--”

“I have the situation under control. What do you need, Dr. Watson?”

“Right, well. We’re just going through that file. It says Sherlock went to Cambridge?”

“Just so. Despite his more obvious flaws, my brother is a genius. Cambridge was happy to have him.”

“But-- I could’ve _sworn_ I knew.” Greg was giving him an I-told-you-so shrug, but Sherlock was his _best friend._ “Mycroft, tell me I’m not losing my mind. He’s got three or four t-shirts, ratty old college tees from Oxford, you’ve seen them. It’s his favorite moping outfit. He absolutely went to Oxford.”

The line was quiet. John was beginning to think he’d had too much to drink; maybe he had, but--

"You're not losing your mind,” and wasn’t that a rattled Holmes, if ever he’d heard one. “Sherlock went to Cambridge-- _I_ went to Oxford. I was under the mistaken impression that my brother had outgrown his habit of stealing my clothing, but it seems that is not the case. Goodnight, Dr. Watson.”

(Greg picked up the tab. The next day, John finally let himself think the word _adorable_. Two days later, John Watson started to wonder exactly where all those missing sweaters had gone to. Three days later, well, nothing brings the Holmes brothers together like a good villain, but Mycroft doesn’t usually look so smug about it.)


End file.
